Tokyo Ghoul:The Retake
by swiftshift
Summary: fem!Ken older brother? natural half-ghouls! sister! join the misadventures of Kira Kaneki and anteiku as she leads a very different life than Ken Kaneki was supposed to have


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

What if Ken wasn't born a boy, what if she was born into the world as a natural half-ghoul, what if her mother was a ghoul and had recessive ghoul traits aside from her own Rinkaku Kagune, maybe it would it go something like this…

"Ne ne Kaneki-chan, you know what I love more than eating and reading…" a woman with long purple hair reaching the middle of her back and glowing red eyes with pure black sclera, wearing a pure white dress asked another girl who was staring at the other woman indifferently

"…" the one addressed as Kaneki, a girl who had white as snow hair that cascaded down to the small of her back, wearing dark blue denim jeans and a black sweater jacket, didn't respond choosing to instead keep eye contact on the woman and her Rinkaku Kagune

"What I love more than eating and reading is tearing my prey limb from limb as they cower before me, staying in one place" the woman stated with an insane grin on her face but frowned when Kaneki didn't respond

' _Why aren't you doing anything?_ ' the woman thought to herself as she heard a groaning noise above her

"!?" the Woman thought as she looked upwards and spotted steel beams falling from above with a direct course for her

' _I can't get away!_ ' the woman thought as she watched the beams falling, aiming to crush her

"…" Kaneki said nothing as her left pupil turned blood red and the sclera of her left eye became black

"…" Kaneki said nothing as a bloody red tail materialized behind her, ' _a meter from impact_ ' Kaneki remarked to herself as she noticed Rize, the Binge Eater slowly raise her twin Rinkaku Kagune

"Slow…" Kaneki commented, making Rize look towards her with Fury etched onto her face which changed to shock as she saw Kaneki's ghoul eye and Rinkaku type Kagune at the ready

"…" Kaneki said nothing as she counted the beams, ' _four beams… … …easy_ ' Kaneki remarked to herself as her Kagune split into four and caught the beams, preventing them from crushing Rize, then setting them onto the ground around Rize silently, while tilting her head to the side slightly as she stared at Rize

"You're a ghoul!?" Rize stated incredulously as she spotted a shadow on top of a building running away from the scene

"half…" Kaneki said in a subdued voice as she stared at Rize with her head tilted to one side

"Half?" Rize questioned as she stared at Kaneki in confusion

"…" Kaneki didn't respond instead opting to nod her head causing a look of surprise to appear on Rize's face as she finally understood what Kaneki meant when she said half

"You're a half-ghoul… but that's… that's impossible! The rate of birth for half-ghouls is next to non-existent!" Rize exclaimed as Kaneki stared at Rize blankly until Kaneki turned her head to the right as a tall figure wearing a black hooded trench coat appeared

"Kira-chan it's past your bedtime" the figure said in a very no nonsense way to Kira, Kaneki nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned back to Rize who was staring at the new figure in a deadpanned way

' _Did I just get treated like I wasn't even here, or a threat_ ' Rize thought to herself as she noticed Kira staring at her

Noticing that Rize finally acknowledged her, Kira bowed her head and softly said "I had fun, thank you for taking care of me…" as she stood beside the figure who addressed her next

"Oi! Binge eater" the figure stated causing Rize to stare at him

"It is to my understanding that you have taken one of my little sisters as your girlfriend" the man said as Rize stared at him with wide eyes

"No no no no, you've got it all wrong we aren't dating!" Rize stated, hey she had an image to uphold even though her image likely meant next to nothing to the two standing across from her

"Sure you aren't…" the man said in a sarcastic voice as Rize became silent considering the fact that the man had his hand wrapped around her neck

"…" Rize was silently watching the man in anxiety

"Let me just make this clear Binge eater… you hurt my little sister in anyway and I end you" the man stated as he flared his killing intent, causing Rize to sweat in fear as he released her and moved back to his spot beside Kira who had not said a word after saying her good bye

"I'm watching you, Binge Eater…" the man said as he pulled back his hood to reveal two glowing red eyes with black sclera, blond hair with a white outline and an expression so fierce, that she subconsciously took a step backward

"Let's go Kira…" the man stated as he started walking away

"Hai Ibiki-nii " Kira said as she bowed to Rize one last time before turning on her heel and running after her apparent big brother

"I think I need to change my underwear… and never anger the blond guy, ever" Rize said to herself, causing a dog that was passing by to stare at her with something akin to pity before scampering off to find its bone, somewhere in a park… no wait that was buried yesterday, the one from last week was buried somewhere near a fire hydrant? In the eleventh district! Yes that was the one, with that revelation the dog began running away from the alleyway with unrestrained glee, unaware that a tumbleweed had miraculously found its way to the area where Rize stood unmoving and in deep thought, contemplating her new information, killing the obviously stronger ghoul and his sisters and the obvious question of sanity, did a dog just stare at me with pity before running off to god knows where (Author's note: Oh wait I told you where)

'I need to see the doctor… I think I'm going insane, I might need something to help me if that's the case' Rize thought with a shudder, let it never be known that Rize was somewhat scared of doctors for some inexplicable reason

Somewhere in the 20th ward Asaki Fueguchi and doctors everywhere sneezed in unison

Chapter 1 End

Hello again people who read my stories because I write them if there are any… to the wonderful Tokyo Ghoul community I have just made another gender bender story due to a majority of the writers in this community not writing them people not making them

\- Swiftshift signing off


End file.
